Can You Feel the Love Tonight?
by Asura of Love
Summary: Perhaps a group dinner wasn't such a good idea. But only in the eyes of Shikamaru....Ino/Sai ONESHOT


**can you feel the "love" tonight?**  
Asura of Love  
Ino/Sai

**just a little thing I had cooking in my mind. It's been an idea of mine for aaaaggggeeeesss! You have no idea. But here it is.****  
Disclaimer:** I dont own the lion king or any of its songs, and I for sure dont own naruto.

* * *

_Perhaps a team dinner was a bad idea..._

"Well look who it is!" Ino pointed out rather loudly.

Recognizing the piercing voice, the spotted girl turned around to face her rival.

"Sakura..." Ino said with a deadly tone and an evil glint in her eye.

"Ino. What brings you here?" Sakura put a few loose strands of hair behind her ear, as if she didn't care that Ino was glaring daggers in her direction.

"Tch, what does it look like, forehead?" Ino retorted

"Oh that's right." Sakura put her finger on her chin. "Where else would a pig be?"

"Take that back." Ino deepened her glare and gritted her teeth.

"Hmm. I don't think I will." Sakura teased with an evil smirk playing on her lips.

"Forehead." Ino growled

"Oink." Sakura pushed the tip of her nose up to resemble a pig.

"Why you little!" Ino dove for Sakura who was standing right beside their booth.

"I-Ino!" Chouji cried as he held her from strangling Sakura.

"Oh geez." Shikamaru tilted his head back so the crown of his head rested on the back of the booth seats.

"Oh. So we meet again my little dove." Ino turned her head to face one bearing the voice.

Ino's cheeks immediately grew a tint of red and she positioned herself in the padded seats as a normal person would.

"Hello Sai." She said shyly without even looking his way.

"Oi! Chouji, Shikamaru!" Naruto ran past Sakura and Sai and sat down right next to Ino. "How's the pork here?"

"Hey Naruto!" Chouji greeted.

"That'r right, just take a seat, its not like we were having a team dinner or anything." Shikamaru muttered in frustration.

"Oh cheer up Shikamaru!" Chouji chirped "We could use the company."

Shikamaru muttered under his breath in response to Chouji's optimism.

-----o------

"They had me cornered, there was no way out! So what else could I do? I could either dig my way out or I could jump away. But there was no use fighting when I was obviously out numbered. But do you wanna know what I did? Oh I'll tell you, I diminished those odds by using my Tajuu Kage bunshin. That scared the piss right outta those guys! And so I took my chances and destroyed them in an instant!" Naruto laughed at his glory. "But they had a trump card. Even though I had managed to..."

"He doesn't ever stop talking does he?" Ino asked a bit flustered. Noticing that everyone else at the table was bored to tears at Naruto's enthusiastic story.

"Nope." Sai smiled at her, causing Ino to blush a little bit. "You should see him when he's really fired up."

"Naruto shut up! Nobody cares about your fake stories!" Sakura yelled.

The smile Sai was giving Ino was causing her to fall silent and causing Shikamaru to grow quite irritated.

"But I'm not lying Sakura-chan! I really was ambushed like this!" Naruto whined.

"My ass you were!"

"You should have seen it. He was really fired up when he accidentally kissed Sasuke." Ino made a disgusted face as she tried to hold back her laughter. "But that was when we were all so young. I'm sure Naruto grew out of his homosexual tendencies." Ino laughed again. Thus making Sai to smile at her. And thus, causing Ino to fall silent yet again.

"Who knew the great Ino would shut her trap for a guy like him?" Shikamaru sighed as he turned his food on his plate.

Chouji leaned in his best friends direction. "Do I smell a hint of jealousy? Hmm?" His smile was mischievous and childlike.

"Of course not. Why would I be?" Shikamaru turned his head away so he was now looking at the new pair of 'love birds'. "I already know whats gonna happen, even if they can't. Those two will fall head over heels for each other. And here comes the problem Chouji: InoShikaChou will inevitably be ruined. So we cant let this happen to our squad, right?....Chouji?"

Shikamaru looked over and saw Sai and Chouji glaring daggers at each other with chopsticks held in their hands. Their initial prize was the lone piece of barbecued pork sitting on the grill in the middle of the table. Sai tugged the piece of cooked pig and it caught Chouji by surprise, so he let go.

Sai had won the last piece of meat.

"Okay Shikamaru." Chouji said calmly but with murderous intent. "He's going down."

Shikamaru smiled at his new partner in crime.

* * *

**There we go. Short and sweet!  
****:D  
****there wont be anymore chapters after this because it is a one-shot after all. But if anyone wants to take my idea and write a story based on this, I am not stopping you.  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
Thank you, and goodnight....or good day....that works too.  
:D**


End file.
